yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL - Chapter 006
デッキで ！！ | romaji = Nyū Dekki de Dyueru!! | english = | japanese translated = A Duel with the New Deck!! | alternate = | chapter number = 6 | japanese release = September 3, 2012 }} "A Duel with the New Deck!!" is the sixth chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! D Team ZEXAL manga. It was first published September 3, 2012, in the Saikyō Jump magazine. Summary Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo vs. ESPer Robin Turn 1: Yuma Yuma's starting hand contains "Tasuke Knight", "Kagetokage", "Magic Cylinder", "Battle Break" and "Silver Sentinel". He draws "Heartfelt Appeal". Yuma Normal Summons "Tasuke Knight" (1700/100), and Special Summons "Kagetokage" (1100/1500) from his hand via its own effect. Yuma then Overlays his two Level 4 monsters to Xyz Summon "Gagaga Cowboy" (1500/2400) in Defense Position. He activates its effect, detaching one Xyz Material to inflict 800 damage to Robin (Robin 4000 → 3200). Yuma Sets a card. Turn 2: Robin Robin's starting hand contains "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow", "Beast-Warrior Puma", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda", "Ironhammer the Giant" and "Mind Pollutant". He draws "D.D. Jet Iron". Robin sends "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow", "Beast-Warrior Puma", "Phoenix Beast Gairuda", and "Ironhammer the Giant" from his hand to the Graveyard to Special Summon "D.D. Jet Iron" (4000/0) from his hand in Attack Position. Next, he Tributes "D.D. Jet Iron" to Special Summon "Beast-Warrior Puma" (1600/1000), "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow" (3000/1500), "Ironhammer the Giant" (900/3500) and "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" (2500/1200) from his Graveyard, all in Attack Position expect for "Ironhammer the Giant". "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" attacks and destroys "Gagaga Cowboy", while "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow" attacks Yuma directly (Yuma 4000 → 1000). Robin declares a direct attack with "Beast-Warrior Puma", but Yuma activates his face-down "Heartfelt Appeal", taking control of "Ironhammer the Giant" until his next End Phase. Turn 3: Yuma Yuma draws "Mirror Force". He Sets 4 cards. During the End Phase, "Ironhammer the Giant" returns to Robin's field. Turn 4: Robin Robin activates "Galaxy Queen's Light", making all of his monsters become Level 10 until the End Phase. He Overlays "Ironhammer the Giant", "Beast-Warrior Puma" and "Phoenix Beast Gairuda" to Xyz Summon "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer" (5000/2000) in Attack Position, and activates its effect, detaching an Xyz Material to destroy all 4 of Yuma's face-down Spell/Trap Cards. "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow" attacks Yuma directly, but Yuma activates the effect of "Tasuke Knight" in his Graveyard, Special Summoning itself (1700/100) and ending the Battle Phase since Yuma has no cards in his hand. During the End Phase, the effect of Yuma's "Silver Sentinel" activates; since it was destroyed while it was Set as a Spell Card, it Special Summons itself from the Graveyard (1500/1300) and destroys "D.D. Esper Star Sparrow". Turn 5: Yuma Yuma Overlays "Tasuke Knight" and "Silver Sentinel" to Xyz Summon "Number 39: Utopia" (2500/2000). He then Chaos Xyz Changes "Utopia" into "Number C39: Utopia Ray" (2500/2000), and equips it with "ZW - Phoenix Bow", increasing its ATK by 1100 (2500 → 3600). He also activates the effect of "Utopia Ray", detaching its 3 Xyz Materials to increase its ATK by 1500 (3600 → 5100) and decrease the ATK of "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer" by 3000 (5000 → 2000). "Utopia Ray" attacks and destroys "Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer" (Robin 3200 → 100), while the effect of "Phoenix Bow" inflicts 1000 more damage to Robin (Robin 100 → 0). Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.